How a Harem Saved My Life
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Chase Williams, a 20 year old rich boy, has tons of female Pokemon. Slowly healing from his parent's death two years ago, his female Pokemon give him tons of lovin! Request by Riderman09.
1. Blaziken

How a Harem Saved My Life

**Pretty deep title, huh? So yeah, me boy Ride's wanted me to this harem fic. Yeah, this will be a pretty long one, each girl getting her own chapter. It stars a rich boy named Chase Williams. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 1: Blaziken_

_My life, I've lived a pretty good one. I live in this gigantic mansion with my mom and a lot of my female Pokemon. I mean, I ain't got a problem with male ones, it's just that... I love females better, that's all. Besides, wouldn't you rather have sex with a female one than getting fucked by a male one? Ew. But, umm, getting back to what I was saying, the first of my ton of female mons were a Blaziken. She's tall, pretty, and pretty damn strong, the perfect kind of woman for me if I were to date a human. We do many things together, adult or not, and it just made my rich life at home even better. ...Until that day happened, the day that completely turned my life around._

_**(Flashback)**_

_I didn't raise Blaziken as a Torchic or anything like that; she was originally my mom's, who used to be a Pokemon trainer herself. Like most moms of my status, she's constantly away on business trips, being gone for very rarely under a month. She would always leave her Blaziken here with me. Honestly at first, she was kind of intimidating to me because of her freakish height and massive strength; I'm probably a toothpick to her! However, when I was Blaziken, she's actually a very nice and caring Pokemon, keeping me company when I was lonely, listening to me when I talk, and even being by my side when I was pissed off or distressed. Eventually, we grew a close bond with each other and I'm not sure how it exactly started, but she and I were starting to do... THOSE things. _

_Still, one time, when my mom went on a business trip, she was gone...much longer than usual. I know she said she would be finally on this day, but it was getting me worried. I was going to call her on my phone, but while I was passing the TV, I was hearing on the news about a fatal plane crash that happened that night. Sweat poured down my face as I started to think the worse, but no, there's no way that could have been her, right? But then when I saw what kind of plane it was, my whole body froze and everything just went white; the plane that crashed was the exact same plane my mom said she was taking home tonight. No, no, no. I just kept shaking and shaking my head, not believing even once my mom could have been on that plane. _

_I ran to the phone quick as lightening. Blaziken must have heard because in a slight second of sight, I passed her coming down the stairs. I pressed my fingers hard against the buttons, hoping to god that she would answer. I didn't get a dial tone, not a ring, nothing. It was completely silent, as if the phone I was trying to call didn't even exist. "...M-Maybe sh-she's just too busy right now. S-s-she's in the office now, wor...wor..." Tears began falling down my eyes and my lips started quivering. I was only delaying the inevitable; I know she was on that plane. "M-Mo, Mom..." I slid down to the floor and cried. How could this happen? Why did this happen? "Mom...Mom!" I sat down there and cried, not showing a moment of stopping. My Mom, she was the closest thing to me. The time I would wait for her to come back, and even though Even though I was an 18 year old, I would always run up and hug her tightly when she came home like a little boy. She would always call me that, while rubbing my head and telling me all what happened. Now, I will never be able to hear such things again. Never will be able to anxiously wait for her and run like a kid to the ice cream truck when I would hear keys from the door outside. "(Sniff)... (Sniff) Mom... "Only when I slightly calm down did I realize a pair of red arms wrapped around me. It was Blaziken. _

_She was right there the whole time, and I didn't even notice. She looked down at me with sad-filled eyes. "Blaziken..." How does she feel right now? Mom was her original trainer. She's not crying or anything. Is she trying not to, infront of me? If so, she's a really tough person. Here I am, crying uncontrollably like a baby, while she silently comforted me. I'm pathetic, a truly pathetic person. Mom, she would have told me the opposite, though. I want to see her; I want to be with her right now! I'll...I'll do anything to make that happen! "...I, I want to see her again. I'm sorry, but... I just can't live without her!" "Bl-Blaziken?!" I got off of her and ran to the kitchen. I searched frantically for any sharp object I could find. "Where, where?! ...Ah!" I came across a large, sharp steak knife. "Mom...MOM!" "Blaziken!" "?!" The sudden grab of both my arms from the back make me drop the knife. "Ah, ah! L-Let me go! Let me see my mom again!" "Blaziken!" No matter how hard I struggled and grunted, she was much stronger than me, stronger than I could ever be. "Let me go...please! I want; I don't want to live without my Mom! I just can't!" "Bla-Blaziken! Blaziken!" Tired of mindless struggling, I slow down and eventually stop, the tears coming back to me. "I...miss her so much. I don't ever not want to see my Mom again. I just can't live anymore f she's gone. Life without Mom is not worth it. It's not..." I love my Mom with all my heart. All I want to do is see her again. However... if I were to kill myself, wouldn't my Pokemon be completely downhearted? As much as I love my Mom, I just can't...end myself like this. She wouldn't want me to be in heaven with her so soon. She would want to continue staying in school, taking care of the Pokemon, and I... I have to live to continue making her proud._

_If Blaziken wasn't there to stop me, those thoughts wouldn't have crossed my mind. "I'm sorry, Blaziken. To look and act so pathetic infront of you, I deserve to die. If you weren't here right now, I'd be on the floor, red like you. Thank you..." I turned around and hugged her, and she hugged me back. I don't want to leave Blaziken or the others alone like that. What is wrong with me? Why didn't that cross my mind before? I should, and want to, stay with my girls and try to fill in as Mom, taking care of them and making sure they're happy. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_"Guys..." I was in my king's bed, thinking about them. Yes, not only was it my Mom, but it was Dad, too. They both were on the same plane that day, 2 years ago. I'm 20 now and since then, I haven't been exactly a happy person. "...Blaziken?" Blaziken sat up from the pillow and looked down to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you? My bad, I was just...thinking about things. Nothing, umm... important, though." "Blaz..." I don't like to be unhonest with her like this, but I don't want to worry her about what's really on my mind. "Ah, ah?" Under the sheets, I could feel my pajama pants being slid down. I looked up at Blaziken; she was blushing with a bit of lust in her eyes; oh my, it looks like she wants to do it again with me tonight. I don't object, as having sex with her is perfectly okay in my book, and it could my mind off things. "Alright, alright." I make it easier for her and throw off the covers and my boxers. "Blaziken..." she slightly smiled upon seeing my member, which was honestly kind of hot when she did that. I could see her dripping from down under; she must have been waiting to do this, and trust me, I won't object her. She positions herself, sitting on her knees while setting her spot right on top my member. _

_I grab her by the sides and put her down on me. "Blaaazz~!" She lets out a long moan while sliding her hand down her ponytail. She starts moving herself automatically, moving at a normal pace. "Hooh..." I grab her sides and slam her down harder. This feeling, it makes me forget of all thoughts and makes me feel the heaven of fucking with her. I bring my hand to her butt and grope it, making her moans even more in continuation and volume. She's excellent at this, and everytime we do it, I enjoy it everytime. Blaziken presses her hands down on my chest and forces herself down even more; if anything, Blaziken likes it any way BUT gentle, and I~ like it! :D __"Oooaahh, I'm cumming, Blaziken!" I grip her __extra hard and cum inside of her, making her yelp out in sheer satisfaction. __"Blaaazikenn…" She lightly smiled at me and brought her head closer__ to me and pecked my cheek, making me giggle in return. I loved when she did that, it reminds of how my Mom used to do it all the time. Dad would do it, but only when Mom wasn't right there, which would make me laugh. I wonder how they're doing, now. Gee, I hope they didn't see this right now, or I'll be in trouble, hah hah hah! __"Thank you for that, Blaziken. I'm ti__red now, so I'll be turning in for now. Well, good night!" "Blaziken!" _

_My family, they weren't only my Mom and Dad, but Blaziken and the others, too. I wish I had realized that 2 years ago and didn't try to do something as foolish as trying to kill myself. For now, I should just stay here and try to continue on with my life with all my girls. Who knows, maybe they'll show how much it's worth to still live, now. _

* * *

_**End of chapter 1. Yes, I know the adult scene was really short, but this is just the beginning and it was more about his parents then about that. The next chapters should be better but until then, see ya! **_


	2. Garchomp

Harem Chapter 2

**Le first chapter was kind of depressing, hmm? Well, this one, I'm sure you'll like! Read and you'll see!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Garchomp_

_That night 2 years ago was pretty intense. I tried ending my life because of the death of my parents, but Blaziken was there to stop me and make realize how much of a pathetic idiot I was being or trying to do that to myself. However, now, I'm perfectly fine and won't try doing that kind of crazy stuff again. Besides, I wouldn't be able to be with my lovely ladies, unless they die with me- OKAY, let's not go there, shall we! Anyways, I'm just coming home from university (an elite private one, by ze way) and usually greeted by one of my girl mons to brighten up my day. "Oii, I'm hooome!" "Gar!" I saw Garchomp come running down to me and glomped me down in a big hug. "Ooof!" We slammed down to the floor and honestly, she's heavy, but it's totally worth it. "Eh hee hee, hey baby! Did'ja miss me?" "Gar~!" She gave me a lick to my cheek and I chuckled. For being one of my strongest and most intimidating girls, she's just ADORABLE~! "Aww, you! Hey, why don't I tell ya about today?" Yeah, that'll make me really glad! Just talking with one of my buddies about how swell my day went, yeah! Her and I went up to my room and plopped on the bed. Some reason, she closed and locked the door behind us, but it's nothing serious, I suppose._

_She wrapped her arms around mine and excitedly waited for me to tell her about my day. "So yeah, average stuff, studying like mad and praying for the hours to go by quickly. Honestly, the only thing I really enjoy going there is to see my friends, especially Mariza!" Mariza is an old childhood friend of mine I've known for 10 years. She's honestly really pretty and I kind of have a crush on her. I hope that she does, too, ignoring the other random girls that like me because I'm handsome and me having to run down the hallways like a freakin' crackhead just to avoid them, but thanks to my Alakazam, I just Teleport away~! "Gar..." "?" For some reason, when I mentioned my friend's name, she growled slightly with a bit of an angry face. "Umm, is something wrong?" It's not like she and the others ever MET Mariza, but if they did, they'll see that she's a cheerful and upbeat girl, who's shy and has a bit of a temper sometimes, which makes her even MORE amazing! "Gar!" Garchomp shook her head at me. "You don't like Mariza? Someone you've never even MET before?" "Gar!" She nodded her head. "Aww come one, Gar Gar, isn't that a bit unfair?" "Gar! Gaar...?" She pointed to herself and cocked her head, looking at me sadly. Awwww, she was jealous! She thinks I like Mariza, which I do, but does she think I might like her more than Gar? "Aww Garchy, you know I love you, too. Your adorableness tops any of the others!" "Gaaar?" Her sad face changed a lustful gaze while slowly slid her claw down my cheek. She slowly rubbed her leg against the other one, showing off those thick, delicious thighs of hers that I adore._

_"G-Garchomp!" I turned away from her, blushing. She knows showing off her sexy body like that is a good weakness of mines. "Gar..." She slowly slid her tongue down my cheek. I could feel her breath hitting my cheek. She put her leg on my lap and slid my hand over to her. "U-Uh, uhh..." I felt my fingers sliding against something wet and warm. I knew what I was touching, and her slight moaning made it quite obvious. "Ah...you''re wet." I started to rub my fingers against the spot. "Gaa..." She panted and spread her legs wider. I got hard and tried crossing my legs; damn her, she's so hot, she does this to me. My fingers were wet and slick from her juices, making it easier to slide them inside of her cunt. She moaned deeply while feeling my erection piercing my pants. I made it easier access to her and used my other hand to unzip my pants and pull down my boxers. She brought her head down to my member and massaged it with her tongue. "Oooh..." I gasped out a sigh from the feel of her long, warm tongue on me, slathering my member with her saliva. I strengthened the strokes of my fingers inside of her, making her voice come out louder. She put my member inside of her mouth, making me flinch a little. "A-Ahh, please be careful with those teeth of yours." Aside from that, her mouth felt so good and she was skilled at this. "Ggg..gg.." She moaned while bobbing her head faster. "Ahh...ahh..." I twisted and twirled my fingers faster, making her shiver a little._

_"Gaa!" She suddenly brought her head back up and snatched my fingers from outside of her. "H-Huh?" Why did she do that? Was I doing a terrible job? Was I hurting her? "Was I awful? I, um, I'm sorry-" "Gar!" She came and climbed up on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She slammed herself down on my member, us letting out a shriek at the same time. "Ah-ah!" Ohh, so she wanted us to do this before any of us came. "Gar, Gar!" She slammed herself down on me really roughly while I gripped her hips and moved her down more. This was much better than what we were just doing. Her cunt is pure heaven to my member, warming it with her wet inside and tight feel. "Ahh, Garchomp! This...feels too good!" "Gaar!" She nodded to me rapidly and planted her lips against mine suddenly. "Mmm?! Mmm..." I don't resist and happily plant my lips deeper against hers. Her lips were soft against mine and her tongue slid against mine. "Ggg..." I groped her thigh while my other groped her ass, which was big and squishy. I gave her butt a few hard smacks, making her jump up everytime. She likes it, as she bucked her hips up to make it easier for my hand to smack it. Needing air, we brought ours lips away from each other. "G-Garchomp, I'm almost at my limit. Want me to do it outside?" "Gar, Gar!" She frantically shook her head at me. "Okay, then! I-I, ahh!" I let out a groan as I came inside of her. She roared out her name in an orgasmic tone as she had one herself. "Haa...Ha..." "Gaa..."_

_She got off of me and plopped over to the side of me. We both panted as I pulled back up my boxers and pants. "Mmm, that was great, Garchomp. That really beats a school day, anyday." "Gar..." I honestly wonder how it would feel if I did it with Mariza, though I doubt she and I would ever go that far. I hope we do one day, as I really like her and I hope she likes me back. "...Garchomp, does it seriously upset you that I'm really close to a girl that's a human? Do you think...I love her more than you?" "Gar..." She slowly nodded her head at me, saying her name very sadly. "Garchomp..." I know how she feels, losing someone you love very much except, I'm not dead but my parents... "Mom...Dad..." No, my eyes are getting watery. I shouldn't cry like this, not infront of Garchomp. "(sniff)" I sat up and wiped my tears away from my eyes. "Gar?" "Oh n-no, no, i-it's nothing. I was just...reminded of somebody, that's all." "Gar..." She probably knew what I was talking about, and I don't want to ruin the mood after doing it with her. "Still, thanks for today. It was the perfect gift for me after a long day of school, you!" I patted her head, making her giggle in response and lick my cheek. "Teh hee hee hee!" The mood was once again brightened and I should try not to get so down when thinking of my parents. I have to be happy for them and for my girls, and still continue to love living the rich life!_

* * *

_**Gyehee hee, done with the second chapter! Well, was this better? If so, good! If not, well, the other ones should be satisfactory to le taste of joo! 'Till then, see ya later!**_


	3. Charizard

**Harem Chapter 3**

**Here's chapter 3! Well, nothing new to say so just enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 3: Charizard_

_"Huaagh..." Heat. I. Hate. Heat. Today, the Fire type Arceus was being a total scumbag. It was so hot today, you could bake a turkey outside for 5 minutes. Fuckin', you could have barbeques on the grill, without the fire. I swear, the sun's rays were beaming the intense hotness of the hottest magmas. One touch of it and I swear you'll roast. Thank godfully there was no school today. I think everyone would have turned into a roasted human special inside the gigantic oven that WAS our school. Lord, I have multiple fans right now suffocating me in the highest and coldest air it could give and it's STILL not enough. "Uwah... why oh why is it so hot..." I can't even sleep, it's so hot. I wish I had a Dialga, so he could make it night in an instant. Yeah, that would be nice, that would be VEEERY nice... "Ohh, the heat. God, do I hate the heat..."_

_"...Rouah?" "Eh?" I look to the right with my barely open eyes and shoot them up when I notice Charizard right there next to me! When in the HELL did she get in here?! I swear I didn't notice her before! Was it so hot that she came in here without me noticing? However, a Fire type Pokemon is the LAST thing I need right next to me right now. "Grah, what is it, Charizard? It's already hot enough as it is, I don't really want to see you right now." "R-R-Rah!" She started to scoot closer to me, bringing that godforsaken tail of hers with the litted fire right next to me. I rolled over away from her. "Get away from me, don't come close to me with that fucking tail of yours! YOU are only making me hotter, get out of my sight!" "!" She stopped moving from my harsh words. I have no idea what the hell came over me when I said that. I was expecting a well deserved Fire Fang or Slash or something like that, but I got something that was much more effective. "Rah...(sniff) Rah...(whimper) (sniffle)" She wiped the stream of tears coming down from her eyes and hopped off the bed. "...?" She looked at me, nodded, and flew off from out my window at the speed of light. "Wait, Charizard!" Fucking damnit, I'm such an insensitive dipshit. I let my total frustration to the heat get the best of me and took it out on her. I must have realy hurt her feelings..._

_"Ugh..." I took a sip of the cold wine and slumped my head back down on the table. Zoroark was in the kitchen with me. "so what's up with you? You don't look so good." Not feeling like lifting my head back up, I mumble in the pillow. "I yelled at Charizard and she flew away. That's what's up with me." "...Ruah?" "Huh?" I look up to see that she transformed into Charizard. "Dahh, it's okay, Master, I forgive you! You were just an insensitive dick, that's all! Teh hee hee hee!" "Oh, fuck you." She turned back into her regular self and patted my head. "Wellll, don't worry too much about it, Mass! I'm sure she'll be back soon! Well, then again, I don't know. She might have already found somebody better, hmph!" "Zoroark!" I sigh and slam my head back down on the table, hearing the little bastard laugh at me. Though I don't want to hear that, she's probably right. I mean, after that, why WOULD she want to come back?! But then again, I don't want her to go away. "..." I jump and slam my hands down on the table. "Hm?!" "That's it! I'll just go around and look for her, then I'll apologize and everything will be okay!" "And just how do you propose you can do that, hm?" "..." I slam back down to the table. "Damn you, always have to be so pinpoint about the things I don't want you to be..."_

_It's been way too long now. It's already nighttime and she still hasn't come back. I looked out the window of my room, the window that she flew out of this morning. "...Blaziken?" "Ah! Ohh..." It was Blaziken. Though she's a Fire type, I didn't grunt with anger or anything. "Where could she gone, Blaziken? I didn't mean to yell at Charizard, it was the intense heat... no, that's no excuse. Even so, that doesn't give me the right to say such harsh words to her like that." I want to apologize to her, but even more, I want to see her again. I don't want it to be like... my parents. No... no, I mustn't think of such things at a time like this. I have to find her. "...I'm going to go find her. I have to tell her I'm sorry...for seeing how much of a heartless faggot I am." Blaziken put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head. "Blaziken..." "Of course you wouldn't agree with that, but it's true. Look, just... watch over the house for now. I'll be right back!" "Bl-Blaziken!" She nodded and I ran out of there and out the house, leaving the other girls in confusion as I zoomed past them. "I'm sure she's not too far away. She's most likely around here somewhere!" Looking around in the courtyard for now sounds like a great idea. I checked all around the bushes and the statues, not a soul there. I checked the sides of the house, the back, the front again. Still, nothing. Outside the gates is the long forest walkway, but the gate's closed and I doubt the girls will help me with a situation that was my fault. I sat down on one of the stones and buried my face in my hands. "Oh Charizard... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Pat. I felt a pat on my shoulder. "...Hmm?" I look up and there she is. "!" I gasped loudly and rub my eyes to see if it's really her right there and yeah, it was for real! I could tell it wasn't Zoroark fucking with me, it really WAS her!_

_"Charizard!" Without thinking I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Rahh!" She surprisingly hugged me back with a cheerful roar. "Ahh girl, don't you know how much I missed you?! Ohh!" I patted her while nuzzling her face. I just had to do it. Seeing her made me forget about everything for a second except for wanting to hug her as much as I could. "Charizard. I hate myself so much for what I did this morning. I wish at that time you would have slashed me. The words I said to you, they were very cold and unforgiving. I took my extreme loathe of the heat on you, something I truly wish I could take back immediately if I could. To sum it up...I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make up for it, I'll gladly do it, no matter what!" "Rah..?" _

_She started to smile with a blush on her face, suddenly gripping my arm and bringing it down. "Ah-ah!" "R-Ruah!" I felt my fingers sliding in something slick and warm with a wet texture. She gasped slightly while working my arm more. I stepped back and sat down on the ground while bringing her down with me as she sat down on my legs. "Ahhgh, you're heavy! But this is totally worth the sore legs." She brought her shaky arms to my pants and unzipped them, releasing the erection I have. She brought herself up and slammed down on me. "Agh!" She forcefuly pumped myself inside of her, gripping my pants while she roared out. "Ch-Charizard! Go a little slower!" "R-Ra-ah! Rargh!" She furiously shook her head and kept pounding down her forceful weight on me. I breathed heavily while my legs becoming sore and numb from her heavy weight and constant pounding on them. This felt extrememly good still, but the legs...not so much. "Haah, this feels wonderful! But not for my legs!" I brought my head to her belly and nibbled it, trying to forget the pain to my legs. "Rargh!" She wrapped her arms around me and forced my mouth against her body. "Mppmh! Mmm!" I could barely breathe with my mouth against her stomach. My tongue was sliding up and down her down her body. "Mnn..." Though this was pretty painful, this still was very enjoyable. She broke me free away from her body and slid her tongue down my body. "Ahh, Ch-Charizard!" She licked my nipples through my drenched shirt, making me pant out with pleasure. She then her fingers to them and pinched them. "Haah, eek!" She rode me faster and harder while pleasuring me._

_"Huahh, Charizard!" I cum inside of her without warning, making her jump while letting out a loud roar and flapping her wings. "Ruargh!" Man, I ran out of so much energy from that, that I lay down on the ground, breathing heavily. Charizard got off of me (thank goodness) and sat down next to me while stroking my face. "Ohh, my legs. Though I do deserve it, you think?" "Roar!" She shook her head. I'm still breathing like crazy but I still bring my hand to her head and pet her. "R-Raa-ha-ha~!" She giggled happily while patting her tail to the ground. "Te hee hee, you are such an adorable thing~! So, are we still friends?" "Roaaa!" She happily nodded and plomped on top of me. "OOF!" Lord, she was heavy, but she's sooo cute~! _

_Mannn, today was just...ugh. And tomorrow is school?! Damn, I honestly just want to stay home and have sexy times with my girls all day. Oh well, at least I'll get to see my beautiful friend Mariza, yahoow! :D_

* * *

**Chapter end, yahoow! :D Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with other things (yeah, dat ain't an excuse) Hopefully I'll be a little faster now and I shall see you all next time!**


	4. Mariza

** Harem 4**

**Sup? This chapter's going to be a bit different! It stars a HUMAN female this time! Well, I still hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Mariza_

_Tests... god, I hate tests. Back in my younger days I did, high school I especially did, and now in college... goodness gracious, they're way worse. I have to study for an upcoming college exam and there's no doubt about it, it's gonna be HARD. I would much rather get raped brutally by an Arceus than take this test. Studying is one thing I do not like. At all. The only reason I ever do is because of my best friend ever; Mariza. She's been my friend for 12 years. We've grown up and done everything with each other. I honestly began to slowly like her even more as a friend over the years to the point where I know I'm in love with her. She has short red hair and lime green eyes and really pretty. I especially love her curvy, slender body and those especially sexy big breasts of hers. Gah, thank god she likes to wear tanktops! I always see the gifts from the gods bouncing everyday! I just...HWUAH~! _

_"Gee, we'll be studying for quiet a long while, huh?" "Yeah, I know!" We were currently walking from school back to my house. The air was nice and warm and it was peaceful outside. She started stepping on the sidewalks, trying to avoid the cracks that we both used to do when we were little. "Soo, you said you have alot of Pokemon?" "Yup! And they're all female, too!" "Huuuh? Why? You got something against male ones?" "Nope! And should I really be hearing this from the girl who has all MALE Pokemon, hmm?" She pouted and slapped my shoulder. It's kind of funny how we both have Pokemon all of an opposite gender of us. I wonder if she... does THOSE kinds of things with them like I do with my guys. I'm not too confident in asking her, though. "Gee, this will actually be the first time going there! You would always come over to my house but now it's yours today!" "Yup! I can't wait for to see it, it's huge!" "Ha ha, well let's get going! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and we started runnning. "Wahh, hhey!"_

_After she dragged me for a while we were finally there. She did a dramatic but gasp when she saw my place. "Uwaah, Arceus' Castle!" "Yeah, sure." She excitedly looked all around the courtyard and even imitated some of the grass sculptures and the staute on the water fountain. "I am Mariza, the empress of da Pokeymans~!" I chuckled and went along with her little claim. "Well, my dear empress, shall we enter inside my kingdom?" "Yes, most certainly!" I bust open the door. "Girls, I'm here~!" "He's here~!" "Yo!" Zoroark cam running towards me and gave me a hug. "Heyyy, you!" She snickered and rubbed her nose against mine. "Ha ha, you're finaly ho-" She stopped dead in her words when she glanced at Mariza, as if she was seeing something sickening and fowl. That smile of hers downed instantly. Mariza looked in confusion. "...Who the fuck are you?" "A-Ahh, me? I'm, uhh-" "Zoro! Don't ask like that! She is Mariza, a very great friend of mines." "How much of a "very great" friend is she to you, hmm?" Mariza smiled nervously. "We're just friends, that's all! Honest!" Then the others started coming and in less than a second, shot the shame piss-pants dark expression at her. "Heek!" She went behind me for protection, which I was honesty l going to do it to her; those faces were so CREEEPY~! D: "She's just a friend, you all! A. F-R-I-E-N-D!" "Rghnn..." "A-Am I gonna die? Am I gonna die?!" "Probably!" "Don't say that!" Yeaahhh, we should probably get to my room. Now. "Alright girls, me and her will be studying for a really hard exam upstairs in my room! We'll need all the peace and quiet we can get so please don't come in there to disturb us! Well, that's all for now, ta ta~!" And with that, I hauled ass, dragging my busty friend behind with me._

_"Phew~!" "Whew!" We ran up those stairs like madmen and I locked the door behind me. We were panting as if we just escaped out of a deathtrap. Mariza unpacked her stuff on my bed. "Wooah, those girls are scary! Do they always do that to people they don't know?!" "Well, I don't know, I guess they do. You're the first person that's ever actually visited here." Or maybe because she is a girl? Hmm, I knew the girls would probably get a little jealous but not THAT much. But now, I'm all alone with her, the girl that I secretly like as a friend who doesn't realize that! "Haugh..." I shake my head and unpack the stuff on my bed. We both simultaneously grunt at the imense number of notes we'll have to take from the heap load of textbooks. And to expand the devastating mood, it suddenly rains. Thunderstorms, too. Water and Electric type Arceus, where ever you are: fuck you. "Well... let's get started, I suppose." "Yeah. My poor Blastoise at home, he's going to miss me being here all day! Come on, let's start!" And so we flip open our textbooks and speed write the notes down. We didn't say another word during this. Only the sounds of the rain, thunder, and pen writing filled the room. This was boring. This is so fucking boring. _

_I don't know about her, but I'm tired already. I put my pencil down and yawn. I gazed at her and she's still writing down. The serious expression of hers she has on right now, it's just so cute I want to hug her. I stay my head focused on her body, mainly those big ample breasts of hers. The tight tanktop and barely noticeable white bra still makes them look gigantic. I always wanted to grope them, just one little touch would do. I wonder if her Pokemon were ever able to get this lucky. I wonder in general if she even does those things with her Pokemon. "Hey, Mari. What are the things you do with your Pokemon?" She looked up from her papers. "Huh? Well, we do a lot of things with each other." Oh do you, now? "Ahh, I see! What KIND of things, hmm?" "U-Uh..." She looked down and blushed, laughing nervously. Bingo! I was right, she DOES do those kind of things! "So you're just like me, then! So on a regular occasion, they do..." I scrawled behind her, bending my fingers. "THIS~?!" __***Squeeze~!* **__"Hah?!" I grabbed the marshmallows of heaven with a sigh of happiness. "Woah, hey, what are you doin'?!" She gripped my wrists and tried pulling me off, but I know that she wasn't using her full strength to. "I always wanted to grab these, you know! You always wear such tight clothing, bouncing those things around me. I couldn't take this much longer!" I roughly squeezed them while pinching her erect nipples, getting a very desirable shriek in return. "Wh-Whaa, you!" "Woah!" She used her full strength this time and forced my hands off and slammed me down on the bed. _

_She then crawled on top of me with a devious look. Oh lord, am I gonna die? "Finally, you noticed me like THAT now. Hm hmm, and if you love them so much, here!" She threw off her tanktop and undid her bra and out came bouncing was heaven. I could feel the beam of holy light pierce my eyes endearingly and could hear the laments of the angels above. "Haaa..." My eyes sparkled and my mouth was agap in indescribable happiness. Mariza chuckled. "Ha ha! Are they that grand? Let's take a break from studying and have a good time, hmm?" "Oh sweet lord, YES!" She brought her body closer and filled my mouth with her lovable D. I very joyfully flicked my tongue against her nipple while twisting the other one. "O-Ohh, yeah! That always feels the best~." I then sucked on it and received more moans from her, which is music to my ears. I felt myself get hard and could feel it against her leg. She took notice too. "O-Ohh, what do we have here, hmm?" I felt her hand unzipping my pants and boxers to let myself free. "Ha!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist suddenly. I removed her boob from my mouth and looked at her, my face most likely red. "H-Haa, your breasts are the best!" She had my member in her hands and started moving them. "A-Ahh, ahh..." "Does this feel good? I've always wanted to do these kinds of things with you." Huh? Am I hearing things? What did she say?_

_"Sure I love to do this with my guy Pokemon, but you are the one I especially want to do these kinds of things with!" She smiled at me. "Mariza..." She was so cute I couldn't help but slam my lips against her. "Mmm?! Mmm..." She didn't back off at all and gladly accepted it. Her lips were soft and her tongue was warm against mine. "Nggh..." I grunted a little due to her working her hands proffessionally on my member. Must be from the times she does this with her male Pokemon, huu~! "H-Huuu..." "!" The pleasure of mine I felt was so intense that I came already. We broke away from our kiss and our laps and her bottom part of her body were stained with the stuff. "Hiig, I'm sorry. This felt so good that I came very early." Damn, damn, damn, she must think I'm a fast cummer! Does she think I'm a fast cummer?! Oh man, I hope not. "Ehh, don't worry about it. Besides, I just want to get to the best part already." She unbuttoned her jeans and her panties and there, I truly saw, what they call, heaven. My member was hard and ready for as she got up and positioned herself. "Well, here I go!" She slammed down and at that moment, the fireworks of my true happiness launched. "Haaah, Mariza~!" "Wha, hey!" I let my excitement get the best of me and went immediately fast and rough with her. I couldn't help it, it was just a freakin' dream to be doing this with her! Just hearing her sudden moans and sighs of obvious pleasure are just too much for me! I swear, what COULD go wro- __***Creeeaak* **__Oh shit._

_That was the sound of the door just now. We both stop immediately. I slowly turn my head to see who it was and boy couldn't it not had been worse; it was Tyranitar. But I swore I locked the door? "U-Uhh..uhh..." "..." This is... very, very bad. "Rrrrrr..." Tyranitar's face, you could tell she was angry. Lips quivering, teeth clenching, hand gripping the doorknob so hard it was probably going to break soon. However, she wasn't looking at me, but at Mariza. Mariza's face went blue and she started shaking, clenching me even harder. She took herself off me and speed dressed back up, me doing the same. "Rrrrr...!" "T-Tyranitar, hold on a second, it's not-" __***SLAM* **__"...What you think." That was probably the loudest and hardest slam I've ever heard. It became extremely quiet in the room after and the air was extremely heavy. "...Mariza, just finish studying. I...have something I need to do." "O...Ok." Mariza looked very scared to be alone in a while. I can't blame her, if the others find out what happened, oh dear lord, I don't think my parents will be the only people who's gone. _

_"Tyranitar! Tyyyranitaaar!" I looked and ran down the multiple corridors looking for her. The others were wondering what was wrong as I zoomed past them. I checked the bathrooms, the old butler rooms, and looked from the windows outside at the courtyard. "Where...Where..." Ahh, that's right! Tyranitar, she would always stay down in the basement for some reason, her favorite spot I guess. "There...she has to be there!" Inside was dark of course so I could barely run down the stairs carefully and flip on the light switch. "..." Right there sitting on the old couch was her. _

* * *

_**Oooh, that was interesting! How will he cheer up Tyranitar? Maybe they should go to her house next time... Anyways, I hope you liked!**_


	5. Tyranitar

_**Harem 5**_

_**Here's more Harem! What will happen, you should read and find out!**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Tyranitar_

_Right there sitting on the old couch was her. She had her face covered in her claws and was whimpering sadly. "She's crying..." I whisper quietly enough so that she doesn't hear me. Oh man, how will I be able to cheer her up? If I try to tell her it's a misunderstanding, she'll slice me the fuck up! I'll become Chase Stew! Steps to the recipe; slice, slaughter, serve. Wait, what the hell am I saying? Tyranitar, even though it's probably hard to believe, she's not actually a violent Pokemon at all. Not even the first time I encountered her a year ago. As you know, Tyranitars are very big and intimidating, scaring the balls out of any Pokemon smaller to it, even bigger at times. Like her, all Tyranitars aren't extremely violent and scary, but that's the generalization everyone gives to them. So anyway it was a random campout with me and my guy friends. Long story short, It was dark and they decided to dare me to walk down the dark empty road further down. I accepted le challenge and took the leisurely, dark, could-get-my-ass-raped-or-killed easily road quietly. What stopped me, and made me nearly shit my pants, was this big ol' green dinosaur thingy right infront of me. She, who I honestly thought was a "he" at the time, was staring dead at me, with an emotionless expression. "Oh...um...hi there! Beautiful night tonight, you think? Wellll, I'm just...gonna go, now. Ta ta!" Before I probably get eaten, raped, or killed, I turn around to prepare to scurry out that scene like a little bitch. Much to my dismay she grabs my arm. _

_"...(gulp)" I shook like crazy and sweat poured down me like a waterfall. I slowly turned my head to her and for some reason, she was slightly giggling. "Hmm?" What was she laughing for? I know I'm wearing but come on, such discrimination! However, I couldn't help but her pat her head because she was so cute! "Haaaa..." I just go into a daze whenever I think of such a great thing. All the while, I didn't notice that she noticed ME, staring at me. My smile instantly drops. I gulped like I did back then and crawled to her, placing my hands on her knees. "Tyranitar..." I put my head down...then thrusted it back up with the speed of a thousand suns! "Oh PWEASE don't make me into Chase Stew! I know I look delicious, but I AIN'T delicious! Pleeeaasse, even if you slow cook me and marinate with bbq sauce and fried onions-mmm~! :D FUCK, I just thought it would be delicious to eat myselllllFAAA!" "..." Tyranitar made a ":l" expresssion. "(sigh) Look, I'm serious when I say this; I'm sorry. I know that's not nothing, but I'm sorry. I told you and the others we would study, but you caught us doing something completely different. For me to do something like that...you should've slashed me in the face right then and there! In fact..." I grab her arm and point her claws right to my face and with a quick thrust, slash myself across the face. _

_"!?" Her eyes, they were filled with shock and fear. The claws definitely were effective; my left cheek and eye stung horribly. Even when I put my hand up to my wounds, the blood stained it entirely and dripped down like crazy. "N-N. Nnn..." The pain, it was unlike anything I've ever felt. I wanted to scream, I really did, but what kind of man would I be if I did? "R-Raaa, raaa!" She burst into tears and gripped me tightly. I guess this means she's forgiven me. That's good. "A-Ah hah. Ah hah hah. Y-You're gripping me tightly, you know. But...I'm glad you've...for..giv..." I suddenly stopped and closed my eyes, pressing my head against her chest._

_..._

_"Ugh...uh..." Birds tweeting. Bright outside. The feeling of being in my bed. I'm not in the basement like I was last night. "Raa!" "Hm?" I look to the side to me and there's Tyranitar. She smiles pats my head. "Ah, good morning, sweetie. How long have I been out?" "Ra!" She throws up 3 claws. "3 days?!" It's been that long?! My god, I didn't know a simple slash could do such a thing! In fact, I feel something covering my left cheek and eye. "Bandages?" "(nod) (nod)" "You did them?" "(nod) (nod)" "Ahh, I see!" I didn't have to look in the mirror to know how well she wrapped them up. I wonder if she's also been right next to my bedside for 3 days, too. "Mariza..." Oh yes, that's right. All this happened because we both did it. She'll probably never want to come over ever again. She probably hates me too, since I was the pervert that started it all. I'll have to apolgize to her, whenever I can. "On a side note, thank you so much, Tyranitar. I'm sorry for all of this and I wish to make it up to you somehow. Is there any possible way...I can do that?" "...Geh heh, heh heh heh heh..." "?" That snickering... it certainly sounded perverted. Oh my... "H-Huh?" She gently grabbed my face and spreaded her legs open. "Whoa, wha-mmph!" She slammed my mouth against her. She had a strong scent and I could taste her warm juices against my tongue._

_"M-Mmm, mmmph!" She started moving my head up against her, grinding my tongue against her wet spot. My tongue was barely comfortable and it hurt like hell so I slid it inside her."Taa!" She roared loudly and slammed her foot on the bed. I felt one of her claws slide inside my pants and through my boxers. "M-nnnnpphhh!" The sudden feeling of something pointy entering my butt made me shriek. "Mm, nnn!" This feeling is completely new to me, but not in a good way. It hurt and her claw could barely fit inside me. Oh lord, this is how virgin females feel, I guess. "Tyyyrraa!" She thrusts her claw into me faster, making me shriek even more in the increasing pain. "Hnn, hnn!~" Please just cum already, I beg of you! I work my tongue faster and faster to make it happen sooner. "T-Ttttt!" With a grunt, she releases her white liquids all over my face. "N-nnngh..." My face is already fucked up, do I need to have an aching ass after 3 days of sleep? I put my head up and I can finally breathe. The pain in my ass is indescribable. "Owch, oww..." "Raa? Tyra?" "If you're asking if it hurts then YES, damnit! Ooooch!" "Raa~" She bows her head down sadly and does this adorable thinking pose. "...Ra! Raa!" She grips me and turns my ass to her. Oh dear lord, no more, noooo~! _

* * *

**D'aww, poor guy(?) He always has to suffer, doesn't he? Well, at least those two made up, though! :D Look forward to the next chapter whenever you see it. Bye-Bye!**


	6. Harem Christmas

**Harem: Christmas Edition**

**Breaking away from the storyline for this special little Christmas edition for this fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hee hee hee hee~!" Girls in Santa suits; the best thing EVER! I wish I could make Mariza wear one, but she might get slaughtered if she comes back in here. "Man, I would love to see those knockers in a tight suit..." All I can do is look at these sexy anime magazines I hide from Blaziken since she doesn't like me reading these kinds of things. "Yeesh! Women, I tell ya!" I say to myself. Lol, I should really invite my male friends over some time, though I do worry how they might try to make a move on my girls and would probably have to wear an eyepatch just like me. "Or even worse...oh, oooohhh!" I turn to a page and hot diggety DAYUM! The girl in the Santa suit, hoooo~! "Voluptuous, bodacious, MMMMM!" If I could just see one girl in a Santa suit for real, that's all the presents I need for this Christmas! But of course, there's no girls who would-

"Blaziken!" "AHHH!" I jump so high up, I almost hit the roof. I didn't even realize that Blaziken was right infront of me the whole time. Oh crap, the magazine! I hide it behind my back at the speed of light. "Uhhhh, salutations, my good friend! How goes this wonderous day today, hm? Y-Y-You enjoying life?" ":(" I'm beat. "Okay, I was dose magazines, but look!" I flash her one of the best pages. "Don't you just LOVE them? Santa suits are da best, GYAARGHH!" "..." Her face said "get this shit out of my face" 100%. Thinking I might become a Grilled Chase BBQ Special ($5.99!) in a minute, I flip to the cutsie little baby clothes. "So, uhh... like dem booties?" "..." She turned around, exited the room and slammed the door. "They had ones in red!" I shrugged. "I guess that's not her favorite colour. Now back to booties!" The human kind, teh hee hee hee! :D

It's nightime now and I'm bored out of my life. Blazy hasn't came back in my room all day. "I guess I made her really upset, huh..." Even if I go to her room, I doubt she'll want to talk to me, even though I was just kidding with all that. "Maybe she'll get over it tomorrow." ***Creeeak* **"Hm?" Who's cracking my door like that? It's not like they need my permission to come in. "Who is it? You can come in- DUUUUAAAHHHHHH." I jawdrop and my eyes bulge out of my sockets. Right there, standing right there, was a tall, slender, red, voluptuous figure in a very short, but certainly sexy, Santa suit. She even had the hat on with her beautiful blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail wth a mistletoe. "Blaaziken~!" "Haaaaaa...!" I couldn't talk. I just couldn't. Blazy infront of me, she looked just like a model, excelling the hotness of those girls in those magazines by 3 million percent.

I covered my pants to hide the erection I got from staring at her. "Ken~?" "(gulp)" Oh dear, she must have saw! She walked up closer to me and moved my hands. She unzipped my pants and pulled down my boxers. "U-Umm, uhh..." She looked up at me, winked, and started stroking me with her hand. "W-Wait a second. B-Blazy, ohh..." Her hand felt good on my cock. I pulled her head closer to place her tongue against it. "Y-Yeah, just like that. Uhh huh..." I breathed out passionately from her wondrous tongue licking the shaft. She seemed to be enjoying herself, too, licking all over as if she were licking her favorite candy. "Ohhh..." I couldn't let myself be the only one pleasured. I scooted up and tried bending my hand down. Getting it, she brought herself up more on the edge of the bed until my hand could reach around her. "Good Golly, you're wet." I could feel my fingers easily slip in her, getting a sexy moan from her in return. "Hhmmm, mmm..." She inserted the whole thing inside of her mouth, making me shake more in complete pleasure. "Haaa, you're so good at this..." Damn her, being good at such things. Usually, I make the moaning, not do them! "N-nnggh, I want to hear your voice, too." I thrusted my fingers in her harder, and got the responses I wanted. "Bbbb! Bbbll!" She moaned while still sucking me off, which made it strangely more hotter. "U-Uaahh!" Without warning, I cum inside her mouth and at the same time, I felt something splatter on my fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't react fast enough!" But the look on her face, it seem she didn't mind. "You also released quite a lot, didn't you?" I licked the cum off my fingers, making her blush in response. "Do you want to keep on continuing?" "Bl-Blaziken!" She cried out happily as she stood up to sit on me. She may be outrageously tall, but extremey light. "Okay, whenever you're ready, girl." She nodded and pushed herself down on me. "Blaza!" She wrapped her amrs around my neck while she pounded her hips down on me. "A-Ah! Rough already?" I grabbed her hips to move her down even more. I pressed my head against her chest; she smelled of some real good perfume. Her insides felt very hot, as if were fucking the inside of an oven. "Pfft, a-aah haa!" I moaned and laughed at the time from my dumbass metaphor. "Blll..." "!" She slapped her tongue in my mouth, wrapping it around mine. "Haa-aa!" I moaned inside, trying to curl hers around mine. She pounded down on me harder while her voice became louder. "Sh-Shh! Th-The others might hear us!" She nodded and stuffed her arm in her mouth. I could feel myself cumming soon. "I-I'm cumming! Outside!" "!" She shook her head and clenched me harder, which was kind of painful. "A-aaah!" I had no choice but to cum inside her. "Mmmm!" She mumbled loudly inside her arm.

"Haaah..." Damn, that took alot of energy from me. I plopped down on my bed with her laying besides me. I turned my head to her. "Hah...hah...that was the best. My bad for earlier, I guess I was a little TOO happy about that magazine." She shook her head and snuggled up next to me. "But whateeevaa! You look much, much better in it, anyway! F dem gurls, honey!" She giggled and smacked my shoulder. "Oh! Oh! That's right! You! Stay right there! Hup!" I leaped off the bed and zoomed to the dresser. I retrieved a mini gift box and ran right back to her. "Blaziken?" She curiously looked at the present in my hand. "It's for you. Open it!" She ripped away the wrapping papaer and found a velvet case. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. "It's a Rainbow Wing!" "Bllaaaa!" She was overly elated. The wing shone beautifully, the bright rainbow colors being absolutely gorgeous. "A Ho-oh one day was nice enough to let me pluck one off of him. It was my most favorite thing, so take good care of it, please! Don't tell the others." "Blaaazikeeennnn!" She wrapped me in a super tight bear hug, squeezing me so hard my bones might explode. "Y-y-y-yo Welcome!" She released me and I put the wing in her hair. "There! And if any of the girls ask you about it, tell them you kicked a Ho-oh's ass for it!" "Bla-Zi-Ken!" She did a salute. "Hee hee, Merry Christmas, you!" "Blaziken!"

* * *

**D'awww! :D Wasn't that just LOVELY? Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you all got lots of nice presents! :D **


	7. Latios Latias

**Harem 6**

**Here's Harem 6! (Christmas chapter, I won't count as chapter). Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Latias + Latios_

_"(sigh)..." I'm just not in a great mood at all tonight. The inability to see from my permanently wounded eye sucks, and Mariza hasn't been coming to school lately. She probably hates me. Had I only stuck to the studying like we were supposed to, none of that would have ever happened. Sitting on the patio with my pool, the stars and moon reflecting on the waving water doesn't even help cease my sadness. "I wonder what Mom and Dad would say in this situation..." I look up to the moon; they can't say anything, because they're not here, nor will they ever be. When I'm sad like this, Mom would give me a hug and Dad would give me confidence. Mom's hugs...they were so warm. I could fall asleep in her arms if I wanted to and hear her beautiful voice which would cheer me up all the time. "...I really wan to hear it right now..." I feel my eyes get watery. I know I'm too old for this, but not being able to feel that same softness again, I just can't help but cry. "Mom...Dad...I miss you so much..." I slam my face down in my hands. The eyepatch on my left eye is getting soaked and I hic endlessly. "(hic)I want to see you two...(hic)...I don't want to live without you..." __**"...Ahhh?"**__ "...?"_

_Though the midst of my sobbing, I heard this extremely light voice. "Hu...Huh?" I felt my hands lifted up from another pair. When they were fully out of my face, I saw this medium-sized red figure infront of me. "Ah, you're a..." The blue triangle, the red wings and floating with yellow eyes, it was a Latias! The way she looked at me, it was a face full of wondering sadness as to why __**I **__was sad. I wiped my face. "Eheheh (sniff) It, It's nothing. I just got bit... caught up from remembering precious family members of mine.  
__**"Aaaahh..." **__I guess that's the only thing she can say. "But anyways, why are you here at such a place? Shouldn't you're be with your brother Latios?" __**"Ahh!" **__She shook her head. __**"Ahh! Ahh, Ahh!" **__She pointed to me and did a crying motion with her hands. It was really adorable, I have to admit. "So you came to cheer me up?" She nodded. "Hm hm hm! Well thank you!" I rubbed her head and she giggled. Gah~, what a cute little thing! __**"Ahh!" **__"Hmm?" By the looks of her moving around so hyperactively, it looks like she wants to play with me. "Well, okay! I guess I could play with you a little." __**"Ahh! :D" **__She floated around in happiness and then suddenly sped down to the other side. "Ahh, chase? Okay then, time to play the game that shares my name!" This will certainly take my mind of things, I hope._

_"Haaa...Hoo~!" I plop down back on my chair. She's very, very fast, there's no WAY I could catch her! Running so much, and her mad strength, being able to lift me up and throw me around in the air like that. __**"Ahh~!" **__Apparently, she's still pumped up. She floated over next to me. "(pant) (pant) Whew! I had a lot of fun, you! This certainly took my mind off things!" And I was actually happy, too! She doesn't even know me, yet she was able to cheer me up so much! "I thank you greatly, Latias! Had it not been for you, I still would have been crying, maybe. I say, is there anything I can do-" 'Kiss. "?!" _

_My sentence was suddenly stopped when she unexpectantly kissed me. "Mmm-prh?!" I immediately pushed her away, completely flustered. "W-Wh-What the hell are you doing?! I mean...that was unexpected!" __**"Ahh hah ha!" **__She giggled and made me rub her chest with my hand. Her face started turning red. __**"Ahhh..." **__She let out a moan. Is this stimulation to her? Though she has no breasts, she makes me gropes her chest as if she does. "Hmm..." I give her a little pinch and she shrieks. __**"Ahhh~!" **__I don't even know what I'm doing, especially now since my whole entire body's surrounded in a pink aura and I can't control it. "Mpph!" I (unable to control my body) press my face against her chest. I twirl my tongue around as if I'm licking imaginary nipples. _**"**_**Ahh~!" **__She gets strangely aroused from this, doesn't she? She makes me nibble her chest, giving off a lust-filled shriek as I do that. I can hear dripping sounds coming from her. She makes me move away from her and I blush at the source of her dripping; from down below her. "Uhh, wuh, hey!" Forced by her, I move my hand below her and rub against the source of the wetness. __**"Hhh!" **__She shivers in delight and makes me rub harder. "C-Come on, stop it!" My hand was soaked and her light moans were turning me on. Damnit, if this continues, I'll surely lose it. Then I unwillingly stick my fingers inside her, getting a yell in response. Her insides were wet and warm, my fingers happily twirling about. __**"Ahh! Ahh!" **__She looked down on me, panting heavily while looking at me with lust-filled eyes as she had her tongue out. Though I'm sure she's too young for this, I had to admit; fingering her felt pretty damn good. _

_**"Aaahh...Aahhh..." **__Her moans were so hot, causing the bulge in my pants to tighten, begging to be let free like prisoner from his cell. __**"Aa...!" **__She suddenly let out a loud gasp and turned her head immediately, then snickered. "?" I turned my head and what I saw right infront of me, I almost turned into stone; right there, was her big brother, Latios. The look on his face, it, for some strange reason I'll never figure out, was NOT of anger or shock or disgust, but of...curiosity. His face was a deep red and I could hear his faint breaths. Where he was staring, however, disturbed me; at the bulge in my pants. "Please, God, don't tell me..." He nodded. Now, I never having a male Pokemon and never liking boys in general, there's no way in HELL I would do this with a boy. However, his face, and his slight breaths were... kind of arousing to me. He floated down to my bulge did what it always wanted; released it. __**"Ohhh..." **__He stared at my member, looking up at me with his tongue out, as if he's a dog starving for a steak. "G-Go ahead."_

_He placed his tongue on it, licking the precum off and happily slathering his saliva all over it. "Nnnghh..." His tongue felt real good on me, which I hate to admit since he's a boy. He then placed it inside of his mouth and bobbed his head in a slow rhythm. "Haaah...ahh..." His licking was good, but his blowjob was much, much better. My fingers were still preoccupied inside of Latias, who had her mouth in my hair, nibbling on it to, I guess, surpress her moans. I placed my other hand on Latios's head to make him bob his head faster. __**"Hhhhhh!" **__I suddenly felt my hands splattered with liquids and loud scream emitting from her, vibrating my head. "HHh!" I do the same thing, unwarningly releasing my liquids in Latios's mouth. He took my member out his mouth, coughing up some of the cum he didn't swallow. "Ahh, I'm sorry!"_

_He looked at and shook his head. __**"Ohhh!" **__He grabbed my hand and flicked his sister's cum off of it. For some reason, I found that extremely hot. All the while, I was still under Latias's control. __**"Ohhh? Ohhh..Ohhh?" "Ahh? Ahhh, Ahh!" **__Then the two started talking to each other. What they were saying, I had no fucking idea, but it was cute. I guess. Then, with my body still being controlled, I grabbed Latios's sides and slammed my member inside him. "Ahh?!" __**"Ohhh~!" **__I'm fucking a guy. I never thought I would be doing this. First time doing it with a guy, and probably fucking anybody anally in general, it felt... weird, but not...bad. I'm really starting to question my sexuality at this point. His felt real tight yet amazing to my member and his moans of obvious pleasure made it even more better. Latias simply watched us, slowly moving her shaking hand down to below her. Latios turned my head to face him and pressed his lips against mine. He slid his tongue in my mouth and selfishly explored it, me letting him. I slammed him down harder and could hear Latias's moans on the side. When I look, she was masturbating, enjoying the site completely of me having sex with her brother. I could feel myself cumming soon. "I'm almost at my limit. L-Latias, let me move!" __**"Ahh!" "Ohh!" **__They both shook their head. "D-Damnit, I'm cumming!" I shot my cum inside of him, he moaning in delight. I could also hear Latias let out an orgasmic voice, assuming she came, too. _

_Haaoohh..." My god, I was so out of energy. That damn boy, I couldn't even get a good taste of his sister, but still, this night marked the first night I ever did any of those things with a boy. I stared up at Latios. "You. That was the first time I ever did those kind of things with a boy, you know. But... it actually wasn't that bad!" Yep, I'm bi, now, damnit. However, he took what I said as good news and blushed while looking away. Latias giggled and cuddled up next to me. __**"Haah~!" **__She pressed her cheek against mine. "Ahh, that tickles- GYAH!" I suddenly felt her hand down my pants. "H-Hey, gaahh!" Latios also barged in by sliding his hand down the butt-side of my pants. "H-Hey, no, don't- gyah!" I felt very unwanted fingers go inside of me and Latias, somehow without me noticing, placed my cock inside her. "niiinnnggh!" Deeply despising anything going in my ass, (Thanks to Tyranitar) I was about to move him off me, but my body was being controlled. AGAIN. I was in complete rage. "I hate the BOTH of you!"_

* * *

_**Lolers, poor guy. Well, there's numba 6! Hope you liked it!**_


	8. Vaporeon

**Harem 7**

**Shitballs, I'm sorry. It's been a while, but here it is! :D As always, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Vaporeon_

_"Nyuggghh..." Damn those twins... Violating my ass like that. Have they no shame?! But other than that, I guess it felt alright. "Man...my first time with a guy..wow..." It felt weird, but not bad, I guess. "I guess..." Man...just sitting out on the pool deck, admiring the sky with my...eye. "I really wish I hadn't done that..." Permanently damaging my left eye was a very stupid idea, but at the time, I guess it was right...I guess. "Pfftt..." I roll my eyes and throw back on my sunglasses. Being bored on a hot summer day really makes you think all kinds of things._

_"Vuee, Vuee~!" "Vee Vee! Vee Vee!" "Eeevvee~~~!" Oh yeah, the three Eevee triplets are playing in the pool with their mother Vaporeon. She's such a good mother with those three, who I decided to call Mimi, Momo, and Nina, one named after my mom. All 3 of them are all very energetic and adorable, getting along nicely with each other and often playing in the pool. They also like me alot, too, always glomping and clinging on me...and sometimes stealing my food, the little assholes. DA, I'm just kidding, I love them! "Ha ha ha..." I cooed, watching them play with their mommy, until they and her catch a glimspe at me. "!" "!" "!" The three smile at me and gesture for me to come over. "Aww, but I wanted to relax~" I sigh. "I guess it can't be helped." I said, thowing off my Hawaiin shirt and taking off my candles and sunglasses._

_I hopped in the pool with them. "Alrightly, here I am!" "Vue!" "Vee!" "Eevee!" They all happily cheered. Gee, don't I feel important... "Alrighty you all, hop on me!" They eagerly hopped on my head and shoulders and I turbo swammed around the pool. They let out happy cheers as their mom happily watched her children having fun. "Haa, hoo..." I was catching my breath sitting at the end of the pool as they continued playing. Vaporeon was sitting in my lap. "You're such a good mom. You remind me a lot of mines, you know?" "!" She looked up at me. "You both are very sweet, very caring, and real pretty, too!" "Vapo~!" She blushed and licked my leg. "He hee~! That tickles!~" Then she jumped up asif she was forgetting something. "Vaporeon!" "!" "!" "!" She called out to her kids and immediately, they got out the pool. "Bedtime, I assume?" She nodded._

_Now it was me and her, sitting next to each other as the three little foxes each took a bit of space sleeping on my chair. Of course. "(sigh) And I was going to go right back to relaxing, too..." I groan and look up to the sky. I guess sitting here wouldn't be too bad, even though I'm fucking shivering from getting out of that cold water now. _

_"?! Hyuueek!" I jerked when I suddenly felt wet paws touching me...down there. "Vaporeon!" She looked up to and called me, rubbing the spot. "Ah, h-hey, what are you doing? Right now of all times...?" "Vapo~!" She gave me a desperate face, while turning her butt towards me and raising her tail. "A-Ahh..." I couldn't tell if it was still water or her own liquids, but she was dripping wet under her tail there. "Vapo~!" And her shaking her butt infront of me and while pulling down my shorts and boxers wasn't helping at all with trying to resist. "Ohh, damnit, Vaporeon!" I smashed my face against her butt, gliding my tongue over her vagina and asshole. "Vaaa!" She threw her tail over me and busked her hips up higher, even though it wasn't no trouble as she was a short, but huge Eeveelution. I wonder what he daughters will evolve into... She took ahold of my member and slid her wet tongue against it. "Mmmrrmrr.." I mumbled inside her, feeling her indescribably cold tongue against me. My legs were shivering like crazy. Nonetheless, I still continued to massage her soaking wet spots with my tongue, finally sliding it inside of her butt. "Vvvv!" I heard her moan as she put my member inside of her mouth now. _

I slid two fingers in her vagina, my fingers overwhelmed at how warm yet wet she is inside. My fingers were already soaked the second they entered. I guess this a trait for all Water-type females? Either way, her juices taste delicious and I didn't want to stop my tongue nor fingers. And Vaporeon didn't look like she wanted to stop either, bobbing head foward and back while taking it all in expertly and quickly. I was feeling an intense amount of pleasure and worked my tongue and fingers harder so she could feel it, too. "!" I was suddenly surprised when my face was splattered with white, her whole body vibrating like a phone. "Vvvv~!" I also released some white, she not letting her mouth go from me until she could take in as much as she could. "Haaa.." "Vaaa~..." We both brought our heads back and panted, both our faces having each other's cum on it.

"Vaporeon~!" She stood up on her hind legs and pressed her ass against the tip if my member. I nodded and grabbed her waist and slid her down, wanting to do more myself. "Ah, woah!" She slams her paws down on my hands in a tight press and slams her butt down on me harder. "W-wait, ohh..." She was being too rough, but it actually felt better this way. She was panting out her name while smacking her tail against me, showing me she also liked it, too. "Ahh, this feels good, Vaporeon!" I moaned, letting her still take control. "V-Va, Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" She let one of my hands go and pointed her paw to her vagina. "Vapo, Vapo~!" Knowing what she wants, I slid my fingers in again, receiving a pleasure-filled moan from her. "Vapo~!" Her voice was getting louder and louder the minute. I was afraid she might wake her kids up. "S-Shh, Vaporeon." She turned her face to me, a deep red, and nodded. She felt extremely wet inside with my fingers and her asshole was so tight and pleasing for my member. "Nmmph, Vaporeon, I'm gonna cum!" "Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" She nodded rapidly, clenching my member inside of her tighter as if she didn't want me to take it out. "Vapo~!" She screamed out as I shot my semen inside of her, she cumming as well. "Vapo~... " She finally calmed down and took my member out of her, smiling at me.

**"AAAAACCCHHOOOOO!" **Ooohh, fuck. I let out a painfully loud sneeze right after. "F-F-Fuck, I shouldv'e went to get dry, first!" Now I was shivering, my nose is stuffed up, and sneezes started to suddenly bust out of me. "V-Vaporeon?" Vaporeon felt my forehead and placed her other paw against hers. "!Vaporeon..." Then she went into thought. "?" Letting out another painful sneeze, she lifted me up. LIFTED. Me up. "Wh-Wh-Wh-WHA?!" She did this all the way up to my bedroom, where everyone else pretty much had the same face as me. She threw me on the bed and with of her suddenly there Eevee babies, tucked me in and recommended I stay there. "Vui?" "Vee?" "Eevee?" The three looked worridly to their mother, who looked worred herself. "D-Don't worry. Daddy's gonna be JUST fine!" Wait, daddy? Why'd I- but then they happily nodded and left. "Guess I'm a daddy to them after all..."

* * *

**And that's done! And poor Chase, he's sick, now. :( Oh, and sorry it's been a while since the last one, so I hope this one was decent. But with that said, hoped you liked it and see you next time!**


	9. Tropius

**Harem 8**

**It's been a while, I know. Sorry about that, but here it is, right? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 8: Tropius_

_"God, God, GOD!" I groaned and grumbled, slamming my head against the pillow. I fucking HATE being sick, almost as much as being hot. Arceus, wherever you are, go fuck yourself, because I always have to go through this crap. Yes, I tend to become a very cranky person when I'm sick. Just the sneezing- "ACHOOO!" God...and it's just... it's not a great feeling at all. "That's what I get for having sex in the water, I suppose..." "Trio!" "Huh?" A light voice caught my attention. It was Tropius. "Oh, hey." "Trio!" She hopped her big self on the bed and gave me a big, wet lick to my cheek. "Ugh..." "Trio?" While I would normally find that cute, I'm really not in the mood for that right now. "Sorry, girl, but I'm sick. Do you mind going away?" "Trio." She shook her head. I should've saw that coming. "Go. I'm sick and don't want you to catch it." "Trio." She shook her head again. I angrily sighed. "Tropius...please don't irritate me. I'm already pissed enough that I have to deal with this shit. Now, I'll say it one more time; __**GO." **__I put strong emphasis on that last word._

_Now trust me, I hate to speak to my girls in such a way, but she wasn't listening to me! Yeah, yeah, she's worried and doesn't want to leave my side, but I'm being a nice guy and trying to prevent her from catching what I got! Nevertheless, she stayed put on the bed, laying flat on her stomach and her banana...uh...beard, dangling right over me. I would've yelled, but really, what's the point? I sighed. "You certainly are rebellious... but when you catch my cold, don't complain to- MMMPHH!" She suddenly shoves a banana in my mouth! "Mppmmh mpph!" I quickly nibble on the thing and pant for air. She gives me a goofy smile while I look at her like she's crazy. "Wh-wh-what the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" "Trio~!" "Don't "trio" me! What was the..." Hey...for some reason, my voice was actually feeling better, now. Could that banana had done it? "Wait, don't tell me... your bananas from your...beard, actually heal me?" "Trrrrrio!" She winked, giving me a, um, claws up. "Well why in the bloody hell didn't you give me that sooner, you big idiot?!" "Trio~." She scratched the back of her head, her tongue out. If only her brain was as big as her weight..._

_So after eating the bananas from her beard...thingy I was totally feeling much better. "Thanks. It still probably would've been a while if it wasn't for you." "Trio!" She gave me a big lick to my face again. "Y-You really like licking me, huh?" "Trio!" She nodded, while ripping my shirt open- wait, huh? "H-Hey! What are you doing? Aahh?!" She pressed her heavy forelegs on my arms and a bit of my chest before sliding her big tongue from my neck to down my stomache. "Ah, wait!" She did it slow and gently, sliding that wet, warm tongue down my body and then aiming for my nipples. "Ah-ah!" That's a really sensitive area for me so I let out a sound. She's much too heavy to push off, so I really couldn't do anything but take her licking. She wetted one nipple of mine with her tongue, while twisting the other with her claws. "Nnn..." My face was becoming red and I was starting to feel weird. Speaking of feeling something, I could feel something hard... oh god...oh god that's right; she's a...__**hermaphrodite!**_

_I could feel her long, hard member pulsing against my leg. "H-Hey! You better not get any funny ideas about putting that in me!" "Trio~!" She cooed with a rape face on. Oh dear god, she's gonna do it. She threw my pants and boxers off. "N-No! That's too big! It'll never fit!" But that didn't stop her. She rammed it inside me. "Ow, Owchhh!" This is the first time I've probably taken a cock inside me, and my goodness, it HURTS! How the hell do girls deal with this?! "T-Take it out! Come on!" She was thrusting inside me so hard and pulling my arms just as hard. "Trio! Trio!" "Wah!" She lifted me up and slipped her big tongue in my mouth. "Oggg.." Completely in submission... by one of my female Pokemon. I'm pathetic. Barely breathing, I push her head away from mine. My face was sweaty and really red, and my ass really hurt. "Y-You... I-I'll get you for this..." "Trio!" She slammed me down on the bed again and really pumped her cock in me. "Yaah, ahh! I-It felt like it got bigger inside me!" She had no mercy on me. Her penis was ripping me apart, making me scream out these unwanted moans. _

_It was very painful at first, but more and more as this went on... it actually started to feel... good. "N-Noo~!" Why am I saying that?! I want to be the one who's fucking, not the one who's __**BEING **__fucked! But then again... something different isn't always bad. "Trio..." Her voice suddenly got raspy and she was slowing down. She was probably going to cum soon. "Y-You listen to me! Y-You BETTER NOT cum inside of me, ya hear?! I'll kill ya if you do- GYAHH!" A stream of hot semen poured inside of me. "Y-You stupid...b-big, fucker..." "Trio~" She finally took it out of me then stuffed it in my mouth, letting the leaking cum trail down my mouth. _

_"Ugh..." My. Ass. HURTS. Very fucking bad. My butt was red and pulsing. Tropius, the whole while, was staring hungrily at it, as if she wanted to plow me again. I glared at her. "Y-You... you are the worst~!" "Trio~!" "OOF!" She plomped down on me and unless you have a Tropius yourself or you know how heavy they are... GOOD Arceus giving me a blowjob, it was torture! "A-Agh! You're trying ta kill me?!" "Trio!" She licked my cheek. _

_I swear, I'm catching a hermaphrodite female NEVER AGAIN! :(_

* * *

_**Holy sweet jesus, it's been forever since the last chapter, hasn't it? Sorry Sorry! Game playing and whatnot, plus writer's block, has kept me back for a while. Well, the next chapter will hopefully not take as long. So, bye!**_


	10. Zoroark

**Harem 9**

**The harem will NEVER end, bwahahahaa! :D I have a feeling you guys will like this one. Let's hope I'm right. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 9: Zoroark_

_"Wow, so shiny..." The Cressalia feather glowed bright like the moon. It was a special fragment my Mom found when she had gone on a trip long, long ago. I was inside of her room, the first time visiting again after such a long time. It still breathed in that scent of her, that nice, warm scent. Her circular bed was still made, as if untouched. It was like I was in a completely different dimension when inside this room. The only other live thing in the room with me is Absol, Mom's Pokemon. She's been in this room the entire time, close to never leaving it, even after the 2 years of Mom dying. And my Dad, too. Of course, she doesn't even speak to me; she would never show any interaction with anyone other than my mother. Right now, she was curled up asleep on Mom's bed. "(Sigh) She must be just as sad as I am..." __**"BWAH!" **__"AAAGGHGHH!" _

_I nearly jumped out the damn window, I was so scared! It was Zoroark, the delinquent little brat of the house who could talk. She cackled her infamous laugh, snorting inbetween. **"What a dork! You nearly pissed yourself!"** I growled. "Y-You little BRAT! I could have accidentally committed suicide because of you!" She flicked her hair and wiped her nose. "__**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Say, what are you doing in here, anyway? I'm bored, you know!" "**__Well go play or something!" "__**NO! I want ta hang with you! I have something FUN for us to do!"**_

_I rolled my eyes. "And that is?" "__**Only this! TADAAAAAH!" **__She showed me a DVD. It was in a completely black case for some reason__**. "Heh heh! I want ta watch it with you!"**__ "Umm, what's it called? Why is it in a black case?" "__**Why you so worried about it? Just come on already, keh keh heh heh heh! (snort!)" **__We entered my room and she all too curiously slid the DVD in the player. She switched off the lights and locked the door for whatever reason, I'm not sure. **"You reeaaady?"** "No." "__**SURE~ you're not!" **__And with a flick, here comes the start of the movie that I still have no knowledge about. _

_"..." What. In the. Hell. This movie we were watching... was a porn movie. Where did she get this? HOW did she get this? I certainly have no need for one; I can act out the porn with my females! On the screen, this guy and girl were performing such sexual actions! I was entirely speechless. I mean, what could I possibly say in such an awkward situation? Zoroark, however, was making weird panting sounds for reason throughout the whole scene. Yeah, this was a bit too much. "H-Hey, Zoro, I'm sorry, but I just can't watch this- w-w-woah, woah, woah, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I turn around to see why she was panting; she was fingering herself! She had one of hers down there and shaking very much, with wet sounds audible if close enough. Her face was red and she was drooling. "__**H-H-Heh Heh heh! I-Isn't this pretty hot, Chasey? A-Ah!" **__She kept continuing to pleasure herself, not even caring that I was completely staring at her. _

_"You little pervert..." I got up and was about to leave. __**"N-No! Wh-Where are ya going?" **__She laid down on her back with her head looking up at me while still fingering herself. She then let out a loud, surprised gasp. __**"W-Woah! My claws go in deeper this way! Haah~!" **__She closed her eyes and continued to self-pleasure herself. God damnit, I just couldn't look away! It was just THAT hot! I could feel my pants tightening. "Sh-Shit..." Man... any longer and I just might attack her. __**"Ch-Ch-Chase~!" **__Oh lord, the way she was calling out my name was so hot. Ugghhhh, I can't take it anymore! "Move over!" I slid down to her and slapped her claw away and replaced them with my fingers instead. __**"A-Ahh!" **__She slammed her feet on the floor and curled her tongue against her claw; she must really be enjoying this. __**"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" **__She lifted up her legs and with a last few strokes, showered my fingers in white liquids. __**"Hooh~" **__Her eyes were half closed and she was smiling. What a horny girl._

_**"Now your turn~!" **__She said, sliding down my pants. __**"Oh! Wait! But first..." **__She started twirling her claws around her chest and an aura of darkness surrounded it. Then came popping out were this large breasts! I almost had a nosebleed. "W-W-Where did you get those-?!" __**"Keh heh heh! (snort!) They're illusions! I did this just for you..." **__With her fake breasts, she placed my member inbetween them. The softness was indescribable. Probably better than Mariza's... She choked my cock against the black, pink-nippled pillows roughly, wetting the tip with her tongue. "Ah, agh! Sl-Slow down, girl! I-It kind of hurts!" She was an assertive one, definitely. My whining only encouraged her to do it harder and faster, though I was starting to feel the pleasure, now. __**"K-Keh heh heh! Does this feel good?" **__"Y-Yeah! But if you just slow down and be more gentle-ah, agh!" I, without even myself aware, came, getting it all over her face. "A-Agh, sorry!" I pulled out a towel and wiped her face.__** "Ah hah hah hah! No problem! But I wanted to taste it, though~!" **__I rolled my eyes and flicked her forehead. "Baka~! Don't say such awkward things!" _

_She dispelled her chest illusion and got on top of me. She sat her butt right on top my member. __**"I was rough with you, so now you have to be rough with me!" **__"Yeah, no need to tell me that." Heeding to her request, I non-gently thrust my member inside of her. __**"E-eep!" **__I forcefully thrust my hips up while grabbing her butt. She throws one arm on my back while slapping the other one down on my head. __**"Y-You're doing it soooo rough! K-Keep on!" **__She starts slamming her hips down to heighten the pleasure. __**"Hnnngh!" *CHOMP* **__"Gyah!" She bites down on my shoulder! HARD! "Z-Z-Zoroark!" I try pulling her head away but she's so strong. So, I slam her down to the floor and put as much force into it as I can with thrusting. __**"!" **__She releases her teeth and nibbles on her claw instead. She must like this very, VERY much. __**"S-S-Sorry about that! It's just that, your cock pumping into me so hard like that is good~!" **__She's overflowing with liquids from her other part that she gladly massages with her claw. I continue pumping into her, making her kick her feet widly. Tears of pleasure were flooding her eyes. I was groaning from intense pleasure, too. _

_I pressed my mouth against hers to surpress her loud voice. __**"Mmm..."**__ She calmed down a little and was clenching me a bit softer now. Thank goodness. I thought my ears and head would explode. We twirl our tongues together, our voices vibrating in each other's. "M-Mmm, mmph!" I cum inside of her, too quickly to give a warning, not that she would care, anyway. _

_After that, we sitting on the bed, and my god, I couldn't believe I wasn't dead: bruised shoulder, ringing ears, and pulsing headache; yup, this girl should instead be a black tiger. "Ow..." She was lightly snickering. Yeah, I don't find this funny. One bit. __**"Come on, come on~! Why the long face, eh?" **__"Oh, shut up. Having sex with you is like wrestling with a wild bear. And losing." __**"It...can't be that bad, right? I mean, I guess I was a LITTLE wild..." **__"A LITTLE?!" I glared at her. "A little, my ass! Look at my shoulder! It's BLEEDING because of your stupid sharp teeth! And my ears felt like they were going to explode from your extremely, EXTREMELY annoying voice when it's too loud, and you clinging to my head gave a fucking headache, which is the one thing I HATE having! So, yeah, that's being a "little" wild? Next time, just stick to pleasuring YOURSELF!" I scoffed and turned away, expecting a smartass comment after. However, the next thing I heard made me feel like an immediate asshole scumbag._

_**"K-K-K-Kuuuuuuu(Snort!)" **__She started crying. Fucking damnit, I accidentally lashed out at one my girls. Again. I turned immediately to her. She had tears running down her face while trying to wipe them. This was heartbreaking, and especially since I'm the one responsible. While usually she may act like an assertive ass, like all the others, she still loves me and would never want to hear such things. __**"C-Chase h-hates me! Kuuuuuu! (Snort!)" **__"No I don't!" I grabbed her and hugged her. My pained shoulder was stinging from her tears, but I didn't care. "(sigh) I'm sorry I yelled. You how bipolar I can be at times, can't you? I don't really mean that, you know? So, please, stop crying and make me feel like a gigantic asshole, please? I love you, and always will, okay?" With that, she stopped and looked at me, her face a mess. She simply nodded and I wiped the tears away. Then, she glomped me so hard I dang near fell out da damn bed!_

_**"I love you, too! Mmm!" **__She nuzzled in my chest. I patted her head. "Yeah, and Chase loves you too, sweetie." __**"I know you do! And seeing how pathetic you can become when you be a dick is SOOO funny, geh hah hah hah! (snort!)" **__"So you were only pretending to cry?!" __**"No, I really was! But how submissive you become when you're sorry is soooo funny!" **__THIS LITTLE... "GYAAAHHH, I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK YOU STUPID FOX!" __**"GYAAH HAH HAH HAH HAH! (SNOOOORT!)**_

* * *

_**LOLZ! :D Probably one of the funniest chapters, yes? Well, there's more to come! I'll try to think up of some more good Pokemon to include until then. Well, see ya!**__  
_


	11. Zangoose

**Harem 10**

**More harem, you guys! I think you guys will like this one! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_ Chapter 10: Zangoose_

_Zoroark isn't the only asshole of the house. There's another; Zangoose. Zoroark is like the taller, dark type clone of this one because...well, She and her are just alike. Zangoose is actually one of the first Pokemon I've met, knowing her since childhood. We are arch nemesis when it comes to video games, the battles being as intense as a double battle between 4 Arceus. Today she invited me to play a game with her after quite a long time. Having nothing else to do, I decided to play with her. _

_"What's up?" I asked, not even going to ask why she's in MY room setting that crap up. __**"Oh, hey!" **__Yeah, she's one of the few Pokemon here who can talk. Even worse. __**"Ready to lose? As always?" **__"Doh, shut up! You're only better because you sit on your ass playing them all day!" __**"AND don't forget the other thing~!" **__The "other thing" she's referring to is the fact that she'... you won't believe me when I say it, a national video game champion. I am not kidding. __**"Hoo, the look on their faces when they realize they're beaten by a Pokemon! Hah HAAAH!" **__She's so much like Zoro I half expected a snort out of her. I roll my eyes and plop down on the floor, grabbing a PS2 controller. She eventually finished hooking up the system and threw in the game. "So uh, what are we playing?" __**"Just a new badass fighting game that JUST got released! Of course, I got it free AND got a free pass to the FRONT of the line, Hah HAAAH!" **__God, that laughter. I think it even may be worse than the snorts. Turning on the game, she, and I honestly, were pumped up to do this game!_

_So it's just like any other fighting game, different button combinations to do special moves and combos, announcer guy to call out the rounds and victories, and of course, taunts. The stages and music was awesome and the characters were not half bad, either. Especially the females, teh hee hee hee. Nothing beats bouncy women in skimpy clothes! (__**Especially you, Mariza~!) **__Overall, I lost. Damnit. __**"YEAHAAA!" **__Zangoose jumped up in victory, landing exactly on my lap. Owch. __**"Nyeh Nyeh~! I won you lost!" **__"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now can you please get off me?" __**"Tehee! You mad?" **__She slid those knife-sharp claws against my cheek, hissing. __**"Are you? Because you look much more sexier when you are..." **__"Wh-Whatever! Just GET OFF!" __**"Kyahh!" **__"!" She shrieked suddenly. I was going to ask why, but then I realized that I was crackling my knuckles mushed against her butt. "Well if you move, I can let my hand free!" __**"Who said I wanted it moved? Hm hm..." **__"What?! You know what?!" I use my free hand to push her butt up, literally. __**"Ahh, grab harder!" **__Ignoring her, I'm able to lift her up enough to free my other hand and then the chubby slams back down on me. __**"Because I won the game and you want me off of you, you're going to have to give me my...prize..." **__She said with a suggestive look on her face. Oh lord. _

_She grabbed my hand and brought it over to the front of her. I could feel how wet she was__**. "Do it, and then you can be freed, okay?" **__"(groan) Fine." This bitch... I'll be as rough with her as possible! I jab my fingers inside her. __**"(gasp)!" **__She grits her teeth tightly. __**"H-Hey! N-Not so hard, damnit! A-Ahh!" **__"Shut it!" I continued to torture her with the hard fingering...for only, like, three seconds before she likes it. Goooood DAMNIT. __**"A-Actually, keep doing that. Just... a tad slower, please?" **__"Ngh..." Since she asked nicely, I gave. I ease up on her and it actually feels much better. She moaned more pleasurably and I feel the liquids glide around my finger. __**"Ahh, much better." **__She brings my head closer with her claws and kisses me. I close my eyes and continue grinding my fingers inside her while we curl our tongues together. We break away to breathe for a second and go right back. Her nice moaning made this more enjoyable and me more excited._

_**"Mm-Mmmm!" **__I felt her body thrust up as she orgasmed. I felt cum splatter my fingers, making them sticky. We break away again, her eyes looking dazy yet satisfied. "Hmph, looks like I win this part." I taunted, cleaning her cum off my fingers with my tongue. She pinched my cheek. __**"Sh-Shut up, you." **__I felt her unzipping my pants down. She snickered. __**"I still want more." **__Bringing her butt to my member, she slid it in. She was struggling to keep her smug face on. __**"S-So come on. Get to m-moving already!" **__I grunted. "Shut your mouth, fatass!" I decided to be rough with her again. I made her stand on all fours and roughly thrusted into her. __**"Th-There you go again!" **__She put her claw in her mouth while furiously waving around her tail. __**"H-Hnn, nn!" **__She was surprisingly such a tight fit. It's like if I tried taking my dick out, it'd be impossible! Still, this felt so good, but... it's the OTHER hole I really want to do. _

_I take it out of her. __**"?" **__She's confused as to why the hell I stopped. I flipped her over so she would lay on her back. Before she could react, I rammed it inside her front this time. __**"?!" **__Her eyes widened and became watery. I grabbed both her and kept them up in the air while pounding into her wildly. __**"Haah! H-Harder! Fuck me harder!" **__Any man would heed to that call. So, I pleasured her more and fucked her harder. __**"Hii!" **__For some reason, I brought my head down to the side of her neck and nipped it. She jumped at it. __**"B-Bite... Bite!" **__Uh? She actually likes this? What a freak ;) . This time, I give a good bite on her neck. __**"Y-Yeah!" **__Then I brought my head up and nibbled on her ear. She purred at that and brought my fingers to her mouth. She massaged her tongue with it, letting out a long pant while sliding her foot down my leg. She must really like this. __**"I like...y-your dick in me so much...hah...more..." **__"And I love your vagina very much. So wet and heaven for my dick." I cooed, locking tongues with her for the third time. _

_"Mmm, ahh, I'm cumming, Zangoose..." She rubbed my cheek with her claws. __**"Inside me..." **__She whispered in my ear, licking it. I whispered back in hers, "My pleasure" before cumming inside her, pecking her ear. __**"Ahh...it's going inside me..." **__She sighed, giving me a smile of pure satisfaction. I returned a similar smile. _

_After cleaning up, she was starting up another game. "Seriously? A game? After all that?" I said, stroking my tired legs form her big self sitting on me. She cackled. __**"Well yeah! What else should I do?" **__This little... __**"Oh, and... I'm sorry about your legs. Oh, a-and sorry for taunting you and forcing you to do this..." **__She put her controller down and made a heartbreakingly sad expression. __**"Surely you don't like me right now, right?" **__"..." I bumped her on the head. __**"Ow! What was that for?!" **__"For saying stupid stuff. Though you're a dickhead like Zoro, I still love you; her too and the rest of my girls, no matter what you guy do. Understand? And... it's not like it was bad or anything..." __**"R-Really?!" **__"Yeah." She squealed and glomped me in a bear hug. __**"I love you too, Chase!" **__"H-Hey, get off me-" Then I realized what she said. The adorable meter just skyrocketed. Plus, she was acting... girly? Nevertheless, I gave her a tight hug back. "I love you too. You chubby fucker! :D"_

* * *

**Dawww, dat ending! It makes me want to give HER a hug! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Well, see ya soon!**


	12. Flareon (Wild)

**Harem 11**

**Sorry its been a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Flareon (Wild)_

_"Boring~" I say for like, the 1000th time everytime I flip a page in this book. Today is SO boring...I'm reading a fucking book. "Christ Jesus..." At least that Arceus bitch ain't cursing me with stupid weather since I'm reading outside in the courtyard. I'm sorry, I don't mean to use such language, it's just that...I'M SOO BOOORED! "Ugh..." I flop down on the bench while squirming around like a little baby. "Nyagh~! Can't someone entertain me toda-" __**"Flareon!" **__A wild Flareon appeared! Right infront of my fucking face._

_***GAAAASP* **__I nearly shat myself. Where in the hell did SHE come from? I lift myself up at the speed of a rocket on crack. "What da hell, woman?! Where in the HELL did you come from?!" She hopped on my lap. O-oh my goodness...DAT FLUFF. "It's so...soft! :D" I couldn't help but rub it. The fluffiness, the puffines,, the softness... incomparable! She purred and had her paws on my chest while wagging her tail. How didn't have heart failure due to extreme cuteness, I don't know. "Teh hee~!" I gave her a big ol' hug! "You always WERE my favorite eeveelution, you cute little thing!" __**"VAPOREON!?"**_

_Vaporeon suddenly appeared out of nowhere! How many surprises am I gonna have? But besides the point, she looked very upset. She stomped her foot on the bench. __**"Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" **__Flareon and I looked at each other. Why she so sa- Ohh! I smirked at her. "Awww, is the wittle Vaporeon JEALOUS?! LOL LOL LOL!" Water Guned to the body. Owch. "Ugh..." __**"Flareon..." **__We both cringed and glared at her. _

_Sheesh, now I'm all wet! My shirt, my pants... "Get up for a sec, I need to take these off." Now I'm in my boxers and tanktop. "Sheesh, my precious clothes." I flopped down on the bench. "Nnngh..." I jerked when I felt my boxers suddenly being tampered with. Vaporeon was rubbing my member through one of the openings for my legs. "H-H-Hey, hey, what are you doing?!" Then she pulled them down. "Qu-Quit! Not in front of Flareon!" But unsurprisingly...she wanted in on it, too. _

_**"Flareon!" "POR!" **__Flareon pushed Vaporeon out of the way so hard she fell off! Dang! Very expectantly, she slides my member inside her. "Already?!" While I was worried about Vaporeon fainted on the floor... the constant thrusting inside this girl was so satisfying. Sorry Vaporeon. I'm such an ass. __**"Flareon...Flareon..." **__Being so wet, it was easy for my member- ah fuck this shit- DICK to pound inside and out her. But damn, she's VERY loose! Not even wetness should make her this loose! "G-Geez! How many guys HAVE you done it with?!" What a whore! ...But hey, she's a really good fuck buddy so skin off my ass!_

_I clenched her sides tighter and thrusted my hips up, fucking her harder. Her cries became louder and she whipped that giant tail of hers, brushing against my hands an arms. The face of pure, obvious lust on her was so cute. I looked over to see if Vaporeon still fainted. Yup. Must have been some hard push or somethin'. 0_0; _

_**"Flareon!" **__Flareon screamed out her name and came. Wow, that was fast. Her cum stained some parts of my upper legs. "Gyah!" Holy moly fucky poly, that BURNS! Next time, I'm wearing heat-resistant pants when fucking a Fire type. Jesus. _

_While I talked about her cumming so fast, I could feel myself about to cum. While I do want to cum inside her, I think she deserves something "better" for hurting my little Vaporeon. "Here you go, whore~!" I take my dick out in a flash and spray my semen all over her body. __**"Flareon?!" **__She covers her eyes while cringing. _

_She hops out my hands and says her name in disgust while looking at her sticky body. "LOL, I'm SORRY! But hey, maybe some nice __**WATER **__can wash that off, huh? :D" She growled at me while covering herself in a fiery aura. Oh dear. __**"Poreon..." **__"!" Thank god, just in time! "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump on dis Pokehoe, NOW!" _

_**"POREON!" **__She blasted a successful ginormous (like Mariza's tits) blast of water at her, sending her flying. _

_**"FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREON~!" *ting!***_

_"Guagh..." After getting cleaned up and such, I laid in my bed. What a way to spend a hot day. I don't even know what happened. I'm in big trouble with Vaporeon, as she's still mad at me and won't talk to me! She won't even let me play with the wittle Eevees~. :( Speaking of which, it's been a while since I've actually saw them. I wonder how they've been doing. _

_**"VaPOReon..." **__"Gulp." Oh dear. Why did she say her name in such a creepy way? I looked down on my bed to see Vaporeon and- my mouth dropped down on the bed so hard I thought it would break. Her three Eeevee babies...well FORMAL Eevee babies as they are now...now..._

* * *

_**End! Lol, I know this was a very weird and short chapter, but hey, it's always nice to see a harem chapter, right? As you probably have guessed, the next chapter will star Vaporeon's grown up (evolved) children. Well, see ya next time!**_


End file.
